Attendre que la lumière s'éteigne
by pilgrim67
Summary: OS HPDM. Harry Potter est prisonnier dans le Manoir Malfoy, et Draco n'arrive pas à dormir...Slash. Spoilers tome 7.


**Bon alors voilà…depuis plus d'un an que je poste des fics sur ce site, j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews sympathiques, voire élogieuses et je vous en remercie. Mais j'ai eu aussi des critiques récurrentes, qui appuient là où ça fait mal (et parfois ça fait très mal) : **

**Mes fics sont :**

**- Trop longues (ma « quadrilogie » HPDM)**

**- Trop sombres (Nos Vies Alibi)**

**- Trop « sexe » (Blond comme un garçon)**

**- Trop éloignées de l'univers de JKR (Mon ciel dans ton enfer)**

**C'est pourquoi pour mon anniversaire (et Thanksgiving) j'ai décidé de ne pas me faire de cadeau, et je me suis lancé un défi : écrire une fic courte, pas trop sombre, pas trop sexe, et qui se situe dans l'œuvre de JKR (ici le tome 7). **

**Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir complètement respecté le cahier des charges, mais bon…je ne peux pas faire mieux, pour l'instant ! **

**Merci de me donner votre avis….**

**oOo oOo oOo  
**

**Pairing : HPDM**

**Rating : M (ou T ?)**

**Disclaimer : Harry et Draco appartiennent à JKR, il faut que je m'y fasse…**

** oOo oOo oOo  
**

**Attendre que la lumière s'éteigne…**

Il est là, chez moi.

Il est enfin tombé dans les filets de mon père, et donc de Voldemort. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais je pense que oui, vu l'air réjoui de mon père. Le nom des Malfoy va être réhabilité, enfin.

Harry Potter est prisonnier du Manoir Malfoy.

Enfin.

La faible lueur de ma chandelle vacille tandis que j'écris mon journal intime, mon ami le plus cher. Mon confident depuis des années. Celui à qui je confie les doutes que je ne montre pas à mes amis, noblesse oblige.

Quand on s'appelle Malfoy on n'a pas de doutes, pas de scrupules. Les certitudes sont le ciment, le marbre qui tient ma famille debout.

Je sens un courant d'air dans mon dos, et je me retourne. La porte est fermée pourtant. Je scrute la semi obscurité de ma chambre, et les ombres des grands meubles me paraissent menaçantes, comme quand j'étais enfant. Les portraits me fixent d'un œil sévère, comme d'habitude.

Je crois que j'ai toujours eu un peu peur, dans cette chambre. J'ai toujours guetté les bruits, la nuit.

Je relis les dernières pages de mon journal.

Toujours ces questions récurrentes, toujours ces doutes. Suis-je à la hauteur des attentes de mon père, de Voldemort ? Suis-je digne de cette marque ?

Un hibou hulule dans le parc et je pense qu'il l'entend aussi.

_Il doit être recroquevillé au fond de son cachot humide, transi._

_J'espère qu'il tremble. J'espère qu'il a peur, comme moi._

_Peut-être que non. Peut-être que ses principes, son énergie du désespoir sont si forts qu'il n'a même pas peur. Peut-être qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre._

La longue flamme vacille, et le froid m'engourdit les mains. Je serais mieux au fond de mon lit douillet, sous mon duvet en plumes. D'ailleurs la bougie est presque consumée. Je vais continuer à écrire jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'éteigne.

Après j'irai me coucher, j'aurai bien mérité de me reposer, après cette pénible journée. Elle avait commencé plutôt calmement, jusqu'à l'arrivée de cet horrible loup garou et de ses sbires.

_Quand j'ai appris qu'il était là, sous mon toit, j'ai frémi. Mon cœur s'est emballé, et j'ai senti le sang quitter mon visage._

_Mon Père voulait que je vienne, pour le reconnaître. J'ai détesté son impatience, son excitation à la vue du visage meurtri du garçon. Je crois que j'ai eu honte pour lui d'un tel déballage de sentiments, d'émotions. Je croyais que les Malfoy devaient garder leur sang-froid en toutes circonstances. Je croyais qu'on était au dessus de ça. _

_Bien sûr je l'ai reconnu au premier coup d'œil. A sa silhouette, son allure ou son visage peut être. Il était aussi gêné que moi, aussi mal à l'aise. Il était bien esquinté, aussi._

Je laisse le bout de la plume glisser contre ma joue, paresseusement.

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit que je ne savais pas si c'était lui ?_

La question me laisse perplexe, la plume en l'air. Vaine tentative de le sauver, ou manque de courage pour affronter son mépris, si je l'avais trahi ?

Je n'ai pas la réponse. Mon journal la trouvera tout seul.

_Demain il sera livré à Voldemort et je ne le verrai plus. Plus jamais. Il mourra, et mon père jubilera. J'imagine déjà sa réaction de fierté quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres le félicitera, et son excitation quand il le torturera, ou le tuera._

_J'espère que ça ne se passera pas dans le Manoir. Par Salazar, je ne veux pas voir ça._

_Je sais que je suis un peu trop sensible parfois. Je ne supporte pas la chasse ni le sang qui coule…il est de quelle couleur, le sang de Potter ?_

_Etrangement l'idée de la mauvaise joie des Mangemorts lors de l'exécution de Potter me dérange. Qui sont-ils, à se repaître de sa souffrance ? Quelle gloire y a-t-il à tuer un garçon de 17 ans désarmé ? _

_Est-ce qu'il me regardera dans les yeux avant de mourir ?_

Je me lève d'un bond.

Avant que la lumière ne s'éteigne j'allume une autre bougie et je sors dans le couloir, sur la pointe des pieds.

Je vais faire une connerie, c'est sûr.

Pourquoi je vais le voir ?

Une dernière – ou une première- explication ?

Pour le sauver ?

Sûrement pas. On se déteste.

Pour le tuer moi-même, dans une fausse tentative d'évasion, et en recueillir la gloire et les honneurs ?

Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je veux juste le voir, seul à seul, avant sa mort.

Juste savoir si peut être…

J'ai l'impression que mes pas résonnent dans l'escalier, et que tout le monde entend les battements désordonnés de mon cœur. Je serre ma baguette dans ma poche, comme un talisman. Pourquoi je fais ça ?

Evidemment il y a les sbires de mon père devant sa porte. Je relève le menton, je prends l'air méprisant des Malfoy :

- Laissez–moi passer, bande d'abrutis…

- Mais votre père a dit que personne …

- Vous voulez qu'on le réveille pour lui demander ? Je dois voir cette crapule pour le préparer pour demain matin, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Ils se regardent, d'abord déconcertés, puis hochent la tête d'un air entendu.

Abrutis.

Un cliquetis et j'entre dans le cachot sombre et glacial. Potter sursaute, se redresse à moitié et me dévisage, sans parler. Il est recroquevillé contre le mur en pierres, et son visage est sale.

Je m'approche de lui, lentement, naïvement protégé par ma bougie et ma baguette dans la poche. Je lis dans son regard cette lueur qu'il y a parfois dans les yeux du gibier que mon père capture, ce mélange de peur et d'espoir.

Je m'immobilise, hésitant. C'est plus difficile que ce que je pensais.

Pourquoi il ne dit rien ?

Est-ce que je ne lui fais même pas peur ?

Il finit par maugréer :

- Alors Malfoy, tu jubiles ? Tu viens admirer le spectacle ?

- Ne fais pas de scandale, mon père ne sait pas que je suis là…

- Oh, tu viens jouer au héros, c'est ça ? Racheter ton âme ? J'ai l'impression que tu mises sur le mauvais cheval…tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton lit douillet.

Je serre mon poing autour du bougeoir. Il faut que je lui réponde, vite.

- Tu es tellement sûr de toi que tu n'as besoin de personne, Potter ?

- Personne comme toi, en tout cas. Fous le camp, Malfoy, dit-il d'une voix basse, tendue.

A la lumière de la faible bougie je vois son regard combatif, et cette mâchoire volontaire qui lui donnent un air buté.

Je relève le menton.

Je ne me laisserai pas congédier comme un vulgaire elfe de maison. Je fais un pas vers lui :

- Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, Harry Potter. Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu me chasses sans même m'écouter. Et si je t'offrais mon aide ?

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…tu veux jouer au héros. Un héros en pyjama…amusant. Tu es un tel pourri que tu trahis ton propre camp ? Ou tu veux avoir le plaisir de me liquider toi–même ?

Je hausse les épaules, malgré moi. J'ai terriblement envie de partir mais ce serait un échec cuisant. Je le déteste de ne pas être effrayé ou reconnaissant envers moi.

Le froid commence à m'engourdir, et je me demande à quoi je joue. Je suis Draco Malfoy, bon sang !

Mais je sais que je ne vaux guère mieux que ce garçon sale, par terre. En fait, mort ou vif, il vaudra toujours plus que moi.

- Je voudrais…discuter avec toi.

- Sans blague ? Quel dommage, je n'ai pas de canapé confortable à t'offrir, pour tenir salon. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment idéal pour parler ?

- Non, je sais, dis-je en m'asseyant par terre, non loin de lui. Il est tard, il fait froid et tu es mon prisonnier.

- Ton prisonnier ? T'as même pas eu le courage de me reconnaître ! C'est ton père et ses acolytes qui sont mes geôliers, pas toi !

Il m'énerve. J'ai envie de le frapper, pour qu'il se taise, enfin.

J'aimerais trouver la phrase définitive qui lui clouera le bec. Je vais la trouver, de toute façon. Il regrettera sa morgue, bientôt.

Il regrettera de ne pas m'avoir écouté, quand Voldemort s'acharnera sur lui. Quand il se tordra de douleur, les muscles tétanisés par la douleur, le cerveau au bord de l'explosion, il se demandera sûrement ce que j'allais lui proposer.

Peut-être même qu'il me lancera un regard désespéré, comme un appel au secours.

Mais ce sera trop tard. Trop tard.

Le sol est glacé et crasseux. Je ne bouge pas, assis par terre.

Quand la bougie s'éteindra, je sortirai.

Un long moment s'écoule, pendant lequel nous ne parlons pas. On ne se regarde pas, je crois qu'on fixe tous les deux cette bougie entre nous, cette petite flamme vacillante.

Je me demande ce que je vais écrire dans mon journal, quand je remonterai : « _Je suis resté des heures par terre, sur le sol dégoûtant, à côté d'Harry Potter, sans parler. Il a passé sa dernière nuit avec moi, et je ne l'ai pas sauvé. »_

Pourquoi je le sauverais, d'abord ? On se déteste. Il est arrogant, insupportable. Son courage me révolte, ou est-ce de l'inconscience ?

Je me demande à quoi il pense, en ce moment. Au moyen de s'échapper ? Au moyen de me convaincre, pour que je l'aide ?

Non. Trop fier pour ça.

A ses victoires passées ? A ses amis ? A sa copine rousse ? A la vie heureuse qu'il n'aura jamais ? Aux enfants qui ne naîtront pas ?

Ou aux erreurs qu'il a commises, tête baissée ?

Je lui jette un œil, furtivement. Son expression est indéchiffrable, mais c'est comme si je n'étais pas là. Déjà plus là. Est-ce que je ne suis rien, personne, pour lui ?

Ou est-ce qu'il cache ses émotions ?

Est-ce qu'il est dévoré de haine, ou de peur ?

Est-ce qu'il pense à la manière dont il va mourir ?

Ou est-ce qu'il a encore un petit espoir, là au fond de son cœur, l'espoir d'un miracle, d'une chance inespérée qui le sauverait de la mort, encore une fois ?

Est-ce que l'absolue certitude du Bien, de la Justesse de son combat le protège contre les doutes ?

J'avoue, je crois que j'aimerais qu'il me demande de l'aide. Qu'il me supplie.

J'ai un goût amer dans la bouche, et les doigts gelés.

Il soupire, et pose sa tête entre ses genoux :

- Fous le camp, Malfoy

- Non…

- Malfoy, je ne sais pas plus que toi ce que tu cherches, mais de toute façon il est trop tard.

- Trop tard pour quoi ?

- Pour tout. Pour discuter, pour se comprendre, pour se détester. Trop tard. Pourquoi t'es venu ?

- Parce que j'arrivais pas à dormir. Non, c'est pas ça. Pas que ça. Je voulais te voir, une dernière fois, avant de…Tu sais, quand je pense à ce qu'ils vont te faire demain…

- Me tuer ?

- Oui. Te tuer…ça me donne envie de vomir.

Il s'esclaffe, amer :

- C'est parce t'es une chochotte, Malfoy !!

- Oh, ta gueule, Potter…et si on arrêtait de jouer aux cons ?

- Et ça changerait quoi ?

Bonne question. Pour lui, rien. Pour moi, beaucoup.

Il va mourir et c'est moi qui cherche une dernière absolution, un dernier pardon avant la fin.

- Je me demandais…tu crois que…on aurait pu être amis ?

- Tu veux dire si tu n'étais pas un Mangemort et le fils d'un salaud ?

- Oui, par exemple…

Il hausse les épaules :

- Peut être…mais ça m'étonnerait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es narcissique, prétentieux et insupportable.

- Et toi tu te crois meilleur que les autres parce que tu as une cicatrice sur le front !! Tout le monde t'admire, pas vrai ? Tu es dans le camp des bons, c'est facile pour toi…

- Non, c'est pas si facile, tu sais. Je suis seul. Toi, tu as ta famille.

- Une famille de Mangemorts…

- T'as des scrupules tardifs, Malfoy ?

Je reste muet quelques instants, puis je cache mon visage entre mes genoux, à mon tour.

Les murs suintent une brume glacée, et je frissonne.

La bougie continue à se consumer, entre nous.

- Rentre dans ta chambre, Malfoy…tu vas prendre froid. Dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire une bonne fois pour toute, et finissons-en. Tu ne me sauveras pas, et je ne te ferai pas le plaisir de te pardonner.

Comment a-t-il su ? Comment se doute-il ?

- Me pardonner ? De quoi ?

- De m'avoir flanqué des coups de pied dans le train, l'année dernière, par exemple…

- Et toi !! Tu as failli me tuer, dans les toilettes des filles !

- Parce que tu m'espionnais et tu préparais un sale coup. Tu essaies de t'acheter une bonne conscience avant ma mort, mais c'est raté. T'es un pourri.

- Mais…je n'ai pas dit à mon père que je t'avais reconnu, par exemple…

- Et ça fait de toi un héros ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça, d'abord ?

Toujours cette question.

Mais c'est pas vraiment celle-là qui me torture, les soirs à la bougie, quand la plume est ma seule amie. Non, il y en a des tonnes, de questions, pour m'empêcher de dormir.

Est-ce que je suis un salaud parce que mon père est un salaud ?

Est-ce que la quête de la Pureté du Sang légitime tous ces meurtres ?

Est-ce que j'ai eu le choix, un jour ?

Est-ce que Potter l'a eu, le choix ?

Tout était-il joué d'avance, entre nous, depuis le début ?

Je tremble de plus en plus fort, mais je dois savoir :

- S'il n'y avait pas eu Voldemort, tu aurais pris ma main ?

- Quoi ?

- En première année…tu aurais pris ma main ?

- Misère, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais c'est une drôle de question.

- Réponds, s'il te plaît…

Il me fixe, à la maigre lueur de la bougie. J'entends les ronflements des sbires, dehors.

J'ai l'impression que je ne m'arrêterai jamais de trembler.

J'ai l'impression que j'ai plus peur et plus froid que lui.

- Draco, tu me fais pitié, à trembler comme ça. Rentre chez toi.

Je secoue la tête, les yeux fixés sur la lumière vacillante :

- Réponds…

Il murmure :

- C'est trop tard, Draco…trop tard.

- Réponds, s'il te plait.

Mes yeux me piquent bêtement.

Je suis et resterai un salaud pour Harry Potter. Et je l'aurai toujours été, quoi que je fasse.

Mon sang n'est-il pas assez pur ?

Ou mon cœur n'est-il pas assez pur ?

Il tend lentement la main vers moi, l'air épuisé, et repose sa tête entre ses genoux.

Cette fois c'est moi qui ai la possibilité de ne pas la prendre, de le blesser, une dernière fois. Voir même de me moquer de lui.

Mais je sais qu'il a raison, il est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard pour se détester.

Alors je tends la mienne, et nos doigts glacés s'entremêlent. C'est comme un pont, un lien entre nous.

On reste longtemps immobiles, assis par terre, les mains liées, tremblants de peur, de froid.

Je ne sais pas ce que signifie vraiment cette main dans la mienne, mais je sais que j'ai en ai autant besoin que lui.

Pour le plaisir de pouvoir écrire : « _J'ai tenu la main d'Harry Potter dans la mienne, avant qu'il meure. Comme une mère tient la main de son enfant malade, pour lui dire : je suis là. Tu n'es pas seul. » ?  
_

Plus je pense à demain et plus j'ai peur.

J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes, des courbatures dans la nuque mais je ne lâche pas cette main gelée, et on partage le même désespoir, je crois.

La bougie s'éteint dans un petit sifflement et il me souffle, dans l'obscurité :

- Remonte dans ta chambre, maintenant. Laisse-moi.

- Non.

- Quoi ?

- Non, je ne te laisserai pas. T'as raison, je ne peux pas te sauver, mais je ne veux pas te laisser seul. Pas maintenant.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? souffle-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Parce que maintenant on est amis.

- Tu crois que le simple fait de… ?

- Oui, je crois, Harry.

Sa main tremble encore un peu plus fort dans la mienne et je commence à entrevoir sa silhouette, dans la pénombre.

Sa dignité, son courage me serrent le cœur.

J'ai envie, besoin qu'on partage ces derniers instants, en frères.

Frères ennemis, mais frères.

Il y a peut-être une lueur, quelque part. Un miracle.

Une vengeance sur le Destin.

- Viens…lui dis-je en tirant doucement son bras vers moi.

- Mais…

- Viens. A deux on aura moins froid, tu verras.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu restes là…

La silhouette se déplace dans l'obscurité, et il s'assoit par terre contre moi, dans le noir. Maintenant nous sommes côte à côte, unis dans le même combat, même si c'est tacite.

J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire, avant l'aube.

Tellement de choses inutiles, qui ne l'aideront pas, mais qui pèsent sur mon cœur jusqu'à m'empêcher de respirer. Je murmure, hésitant :

- Tu sais, je crois que je t'admire beaucoup.

Il ne répond pas, mais son tremblement s'accentue. Il soupire, et je continue :

- Au début, les premières années, c'était facile de te mépriser. Tu étais mal habillé, revêche, et tu traînais avec les Weasley. Je te haïssais vraiment, tu sais. Quand je te voyais, j'avais le cœur empli de rage, et mes poings se serraient malgré moi, j'avais envie de te frapper. J'étais jaloux de ta célébrité, de ta Légende, je crois. Toi, tu étais un héros, et moi…rien du tout. Pas grand-chose. Un fils de famille qui a du mal à relever le flambeau. Si tu savais les moments horribles que j'ai passés, l'an dernier, à cause de cette mission que je n'arrivais pas à accomplir. Alors que toi tu avais combattu Voldemort…

- Draco…

- Je me suis souvent demandé ce qui se serait passé si tu n'avais pas survécu. Quelle vie j'aurais eue. Si mon père m'aurait regardé avec moins de mépris. Si j'aurais pu dormir tranquille, la nuit.

- Draco…tu n'es pas obligé de…

- Je sais, c'est ridicule ce que je dis. C'est toi qui es en danger, et c'est moi qui me plains. Mais je voudrais juste que tu saches que…je regrette. Que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Que peut-être…

- Oui ?

- On aurait pu mieux se connaître, s'apprécier.

Le silence entre nous s'épaissit, me semble-t-il.

Trop tard.

Ces mots tournent dans mon esprit.

Trop tard.

Même s'il est trop tard, ou parce qu'il est trop tard, j'ai envie de parler avec lui.

De le connaître, un peu.

- Et toi, il y a des choses que tu regrettes ?

- Des tonnes, oui, murmure-t-il.

- Des choses du passé ?

- Oui. De ne pas me souvenir de mes parents…mais je vais peut- être bientôt les rejoindre…

- Arrête, ne dis pas ça.

- Mais tu crois quoi ? Que je vais m'en sortir ? Pas cette fois, je crois. Et puis je regrette de ne pas avoir dit à mes amis combien ils sont importants pour moi. Et puis Ginny…

- Je comprends.

- C'est idiot mais ça m'énerve de partir si tôt, sans avoir vécu plein de choses. En fait je regrette plus l'avenir que le passé, je crois. J'aurais aimé…être aimé. Avoir une famille. Fonder un foyer, avoir des enfants. Une vie normale, quoi.

Pas facile d'avoir une vie normale quand on s'appelle Harry Potter, j'imagine.

Bizarrement le fait qu'il aspire à des choses tellement simples, tellement banales me brise le cœur plus qu'autre chose.

Je voudrais le réconforter, trouver les mots qui l'empêcheraient de souffrir, de trembler. Trouver les gestes qui le soulageraient.

Entrer un peu dans sa vie, compter pour lui.

Le cœur battant la chamade, je murmure :

- Tu as froid. Viens dans mes bras.

- Mais…

- Viens.

Sans un mot, il se love contre moi, passant ses jambes autour de mes hanches, et je le serre doucement contre mon buste. Je sens sa poitrine se soulever lentement et il glisse son visage dans mon cou, avec confiance.

Nous sommes comme les deux moitiés d'une pomme, imbriqués l'un contre l'autre, essayant de se réchauffer.

Peu à peu son tremblement s'apaise et il murmure :

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pour que tu gardes un bon souvenir de moi…

Je sens qu'il sourie, dans mon cou :

- Tu tiens vraiment à te racheter, hein ?

Je hausse les épaules :

- J'aimerais avoir fait quelque chose de bien, dans ma vie, une fois…

- Tu doutes tellement de toi ?

- Non, je n'ai pas de doute sur moi, hélas. Tu l'as dit, je suis un pourri, et un lâche…

- Mais on n'a pas toujours le choix…dit-il d'un hésitant.

- Si. On a toujours le choix, dis-je en rapprochant un peu mes hanches des siennes.

J'ai du mal à réaliser que je tiens Harry Potter dans mes bras, et qu'on recherche du réconfort, l'un contre l'autre.

oOo oOo oOo

Le temps passe, lentement, et nous ne bougeons pas.

Son visage est abandonné dans mon cou, et je me demande s'il dort.

Peut-il vraiment dormir, dans le froid, la peur ?

Ou reste-il simplement immobile pour essayer de se cacher, d'oublier que les minutes filent inexorablement ?

Croit-il, comme les enfants, que s'il ferme les yeux on ne le verra pas ?

Se repose-t-il, cherche-t-il du réconfort, ou cherche-t-il à me réconforter ?

Je ne sens plus mes jambes ni mon dos, complètement engourdis contre le mur glacé.

La lumière est éteinte depuis longtemps déjà.

Le temps passe, et nous ne bougeons toujours pas.

Je ne me demande plus à quoi il pense.

Moi aussi j'ai fermé les yeux. J'écoute sa respiration, j'hume son odeur.

Son corps que je devine dans l'obscurité est musclé, et la peau de sa joue douce dans mon cou.

Une petite sensation humide me dérange soudain :

- Harry ? Tu pleures ?

Il ne répond pas mais un sanglot s'échappe de sa poitrine…je crains que ma gentillesse subite, au lieu de le réconforter, ne le fragilise.

- Chut…Harry, calme-toi. Je suis là. Je suis avec toi.

Ses sanglots redoublent et je prends son visage entre mes mains, ému :

- Tu ne vas pas mourir, Harry. Nous combattrons ensemble, je te le jure, j'ai ma baguette et…

- Chut…ne dis plus rien. Il est trop tard pour parler...

Il cache à nouveau son visage dans mon cou et nous restons là, dans le froid, l'un contre l'autre, à essayer d'oublier qu'il y aura un matin.

Il est de plus en plus lourd, abandonné contre moi. Mon dos me fait souffrir le martyr mais je sens toujours son odeur quand je me penche sur lui, et la chaleur de son souffle contre ma joue.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un, aussi totalement en osmose.

J'oublie qui je suis, j'oublie le passé, j'oublie que j'ai un nom et un honneur à sauvegarder.

Je ne suis plus que la moitié de ce garçon sale, qui se serre contre moi, ce garçon que j'ai toujours détesté de tout mon cœur.

Il soupire et me murmure à l'oreille, d'une voix que je ne reconnais pas :

- Puisqu'il est trop tard, il y a une dernière chose que j'aimerais faire, cette nuit, avec toi.

- …Quoi ? dis je d'une voix sourde, hésitante.

- Ca…

Je sens soudain ses lèvres sur mes lèvres, et nous échangeons un long baiser, mêlant nos larmes à notre salive. Il se serre encore plus contre moi et glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux, puis murmure :

- Ils sont doux. Tellement doux. J'en étais sûr…

- Tu as déjà pensé à la douceur de mes cheveux ??

- Chut…ne dis rien. Embrasse-moi encore…

Nos langues avides se cherchent et se caressent, tandis qu'il passe ses doigts sous la veste de mon pyjama, et que je frissonne. C'est la première fois que je touche un garçon, la première fois que je sens une verge se dresser contre mon ventre.

C'est totalement incroyable, interdit, honteux, mais je ne veux pas le repousser.

Je passe à mon tour une main hésitante dans ses cheveux. Ils sont drus, comme je m'y attendais.

Je n'ai plus froid du tout, dans ses bras. Il chuchote :

- Draco, puisqu'il est trop tard…j'aimerais faire l'amour, juste une fois, avant de …

- Non. Ne dis pas ça, dis-je en mettant ma main sur sa bouche, pour l'empêcher de parler.

Il dégage son visage doucement et passe ses doigts sur mon visage, dans l'obscurité :

- Tu veux bien ?

- Non…non, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas…je n'ai jamais…

- Moi non plus. S'il te plait…c'est pour ça que tu es venu, non ?

- Non ! non, pas du tout…

- Pourquoi tu es venu, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas…pour parler. Pour te voir, une dernière fois. Par hasard…

Il se serre un peu plus contre moi :

- Non, tu n'es pas venu par hasard, Draco. Ca fait longtemps qu'on se regarde, qu'on se cherche. Tu le sais bien, non ? dit-il en passant doucement son doigt sur mes lèvres.

Je ferme les yeux.

Oui, ça fait longtemps que je le sais. Longtemps que la haine pour lui me ravage le cœur. Longtemps que son image me poursuit, la nuit.

Pourquoi je lutterais encore ? Contre qui ? Contre quoi ? Qu'y pourrait-il y avoir de plus important que son cœur qui bat contre le mien ?

J'attrape son index avec ma bouche et je le suce, doucement.

- Tu veux faire l'amour par désespoir, ou …?

- Je veux avoir le meilleur de toi, Draco, avant qu'il soit trop tard…

Ses mots me bouleversent, attisent mon désir et ma souffrance. Comment je pourrai me passer de lui, après ? Oublier sa bouche, son corps ?

Il commence à me dévêtir, fébrilement, à retirer ma veste de pyjama et l'air froid me fait frissonner. Je fais de même avec lui et la douceur de nos épidermes nus l'un contre l'autre nous fait gémir. Nous nous caressons longuement le dos, le buste, avec fébrilité, sans oser aller plus loin.

Ma bouche goûte à son cou, son épaule ronde et j'aime cette sensation un peu salée, et ses soupirs. Nous cherchons avec impatience, avidité à nous découvrir du bout des doigts, de la langue.

Soudain il s'immobilise et je sens sa main descendre de mon nombril à mon bas ventre, sous le tissu. Je retiens ma respiration, ému.

Enfin ses doigts effleurent doucement la chair humide mon pénis tendu, et des milliers de frissons me parcourent. Je me contracte, enfonçant mes ongles dans son dos. Il murmure :

- Tu veux… ?

- Je ne sais pas…je ne sais pas.

Ma tête cogne le mur derrière moi tandis que sa main s'active tendrement le long de mon sexe. Je suis pris dans un maelstrom d'émotions contradictoires : la honte de ce que je fais, le plaisir d'être touché, la peur de l'avenir, l'envie de lui.

Puis, pour ne pas être en reste, je passe ma main dans son pantalon et bientôt nous nous caressons, front contre front, d'un même geste. C'est une impression bizarre et délicieuse de tenir un sexe autre que le mien, plus court mais plus épais, dans ma main et de suivre le rythme qu'il m'impose.

Nous nous scrutons dans l'obscurité, étourdis par le désir de vivre, d'aimer, avides de nos corps, nos gestes, nos soupirs qu'on doit taire. Nos bouches se cherchent, s'embrassent, se mordillent tandis que nos mains s'activent, tantôt lentement, tantôt violemment, et bientôt le plaisir point dans mon ventre, menaçant de tout emporter sur son passage, ma honte, mes scrupules, mes espoirs.

Enfin nous giclons sur nos ventres nus, en retenant nos gémissements alors que l'orgasme se prolonge.

Les sbires de mon père sont à quelques pas, endormis certes, mais dangereux.

Chacun abandonne sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre, en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis, mais j'ai une certitude. Une seule.

Je ne veux plus le quitter. Jamais.

- Tu as ta baguette ? souffle-t-il après un long moment.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Alors nettoie-nous. Et après…

- Après ?

- Je vais te demander un service. Jure-moi que tu diras oui.

- Non.

- Draco…jure ! chuchote-il en me secouant.

- Ok, ok, je jure…je marmonne.

- J'aimerais faire l'amour avec toi, vraiment, totalement, et que tu me tues.

- Quoi ? Mais tu es fou !! Je ne pourrai jamais faire une chose pareille…dis-je, horrifié.

- Draco, je préfère que ce soit toi qui le fasse plutôt que Voldemort.

- Jamais ! jamais !! Tu ne mourras pas, Harry. On s'en sortira…je te jure qu'on s'en sortira.

Je me blottis contre lui, le cerveau en ébullition. Comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Il y a forcément un sort, une formule qui peut nous sauver…

- Draco, réfléchis, si tu pars avec moi, tu seras un paria dans ta propre famille, et tu n'en finiras pas de fuir. Pense à ta famille, ton nom.

- Non.

- Mais tu ne veux pas de cette vie là ?

- Je m'en fiche. Je me moque de mon nom, mes origines. Ca fait longtemps que je sais que mon nom n'est pas glorieux, et que Voldemort n'est qu'un monstre.

- Mais pense aux risques que tu vas prendre...

- C'est toujours mieux que cette vie de lâche…je veux me battre avec toi, Harry. C'est pas trop tard.

Je devine un fin sourire sur ses lèvres :

- Comment on va s'y prendre ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir. Si on transplane directement d'ici ça va réveiller les deux imbéciles et ils se lanceront à nos trousses. Ecoute, je crois que j'ai une idée. Si je me souviens bien d'un sort que j'ai lu, il y a pas très longtemps…rhabillons-nous.

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Tu verras…tu as confiance en moi ?

- Oui…murmure-t-il d'une voix qui me serre les entrailles. De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix…

- On a toujours le choix, Harry…

- OK, OK, allons-y, on meurt de froid ici…

- Bon…c'est un sort un peu bizarre…j'espère que ça va marcher_. Totallum minomorum_ !! dis-je en brandissant ma baguette vers lui.

Il rapetisse à vue d'œil et devient aussi petit que ma main, ou une bougie. Je me baisse vers lui :

- Harry, je vais te cacher dans ma poche, n'aie pas peur…

Je le saisis délicatement entre le pouce et l'index, et le glisse dans ma poche de pyjama.

- Surtout pas de bruit, hein !!

J'ouvre lentement la porte, qui n'était même pas fermée à clé, et enjambe les deux idiots qui ronflent. La remontée jusqu'à ma chambre me paraît interminable, mais heureusement nous ne croisons personne dans les longs couloirs. Je sais chez qui aller, du moins provisoirement.

Je dépose Harry sur mon bureau et je me rhabille rapidement, préparant un baluchon avec mes vêtements. Il agite ses bras, essayant d'attirer mon attention :

- Et mes amis ? et Hermione ?

- Harry, on ne sauvera pas tout le monde cette nuit. Viens, partons…

- Pour où ?

- Chez mon parrain…

- Snape ? Mais c'est un Mangemort !!

- Non, Harry, il est du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix. De ton côté. Crois moi. Allons-y.

Je le saisis et le glisse dans la poche de ma longue cape noire. J'entends une petite voix :

- Mais pourquoi tu ne rends pas ma taille normale ?

- Parce que c'est plus prudent…

Nous transplanons jusqu'à la maison de Snape, déserte. Il est sans doute à Poudlard, et il nous rejoindra bien assez tôt. Je le préviendrai demain matin. Je veux encore quelques heures seul à seul avec Harry.

La maison est impeccable, sobre, dépouillée et j'ai du mal à réaliser que je viens de changer de vie, de basculer de l'autre côté de la barrière.

Je monte dans une chambre déserte, un peu angoissé et je dépose mon héros sur le lit.

- « _Totallorum maximorum_ », je murmure en agitant ma baguette.

Harry grandit sous mes yeux, d'un coup, et reprend sa taille initiale. Il est sale et son visage est encore légèrement déformé, mais à part ça tout semble normal. Je murmure, en me penchant vers lui :

- Ouf !! j'avais peur que tu deviennes plus grand que moi…

- Sale prétentieux…murmure–t-il en m'embrassant.

- Tu crois que le sort fonctionne avec _ça_, aussi ? dis-je en effleurant son bas ventre.

- Pas besoin…il suffit de souffler dessus, avec ta jolie bouche…

- Et la lumière va s'éteindre ?

- Non, la lumière va s'allumer, mon amour, tu verras…dit-il en m'attirant avec lui, sur le lit.

**FIN**

**Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires...  
**


End file.
